narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Oblicza drużyny siódmej (tom)
Oblicza drużyny siódmej (それぞれの第七版!!, Sorezore no Dainanahan!!) jest 52. tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 484 "Oblicza drużyny siódmej" (それぞれの第七版!!, Sorezore no Dainanahan!!) left|thumb|159px|Ponowne spotkanie Drużyny 7. Sasuke ataca Kakashi com o seu Susanoo, induzindo Kakashi a bloqueá-lo com o Kamui. Sasuke satiriza Kakashi pelo uso do Sharingan, relatando que isso era uma evidência de que Konoha continuava a se beneficiar do massacre do Clã Uchiha. Sasuke promete fazer Kakashi e o restante da vila por isso, assim como fez com Danzō. O ódio de Sasuke faz o Susanoo progredir para um outro nível. No entanto, o Susanoo dissipa-se logo em seguida, indicando que os olhos de Sasuke finalmente estavam ficando submetidos à cegueira. Observando tudo isso, Sakura desloca-se furtivamente em direção a Sasuke e tenta matá-lo. Entretanto, ela não consegue finalizar a sua ação, mas Sasuke não possui a mesma hesitação e contra-ataca. Por causo do uso do Kamui, Kakashi não consegue alcançar Sakura a tempo para resgatá-la. Por fim, ela é salva por Naruto. Rozdział 485 "Blisko... Daleko..." (近く…遠く…, Chikaku… Tōku…) right|thumb|159px|Starcie Sasuke i Naruto. Naruto pyta, jak Sasuke mógł się zmusić, aby zabić innego członka drużyny 7. Sasuke przypomina mu, że zerwał te więzi. Naruto mówi Sasuke, że jest świadomy tego, co Itachi przeszedł, że rozumie, dlaczego Sasuke zrobił to, co posiada, ale podkreśla, że Naruto nie zrozumie Sasuke, gdyż nie miał rodziny. Kakashi, Naruto i Sakura nakazuje wrócić do Konohy, podczas gdy on zajmuje się Sasuke, ale Naruto powstrzymuje go. Sasuke korzysta z okazji, aby spróbować zabić Kakashiego. Jego Chidori zostaje zablokowane przez Rasengana Naruto. Naruto oświadcza, że jest zadowolony ze spotkania z Sasuke, jak się okazało to Uchiha również. Sasuke pokazuje, że Naruto ma tylko dwie opcje: zabić go lub umrzeć. Chłopak odrzuca oba. Rozdział 486 "Pięści" (拳, Kobushi) Naruto e Sasuke são arremessados para direções opostas. Kakashi agarra Naruto e Zetsu amortece a queda de Sasuke. Zetsu chama por Tobi, o qual aconselha Sasuke a retirar-se do local. Sasuke recusa a proposta até que ele pudesse ouvir a resposta de Naruto sobre o destino deles. Naruto afirma que eles chegaram a um nível em que eles são os únicos capazes de enfrentarem um ao outro em uma batalha. Naruto então afirma que, caso e quando isso ocorrer, ambos morreriam. Já que eles eram amigos, Naruto suportaria o ódio de Sasuke até o momento da batalha entre eles e por fim morreria por este propósito de lidar com o rancor de Sasuke. Sasuke aceita a conclusão de Naruto, porém promete que Naruto seria o único a morrer quando este dia enunciado chegar. Rozdział 487 "Początek walki" (戦いの始まり…!!, Tatakai no Hajimari…!!) left|thumb|159px|Sasuke mówi o pszczepieniu oczu Itachiego. Sakura e Kakashi aceitam o pedido de Naruto para ser o responsável por Sasuke. Kakashi tenta usar o Kamui em Tobi para ao menos eliminar uma ameaça, mas Tobi relata a ele que aquilo seria inútil. Após ele partir com Tobi, Sasuke pede para que os olhos de Itachi sejam implantados nele, necessitando deles para que recuperasse a sua visão e inevitavelmente derrotasse Naruto, a única maneira de prová-lo que ele estava errado. Os outros membros do Time 7 cuidam de Karin e retornam para Konoha. Enquanto isso, Killer B retorna para Kumogakure com o Quarto Raikage e a Samehada, um prêmio obtido após a sua batalha com Kisame. Ninguém nota que Kisame estava escondido dentro da Samehada, tendo falsificado a sua morte com o auxílio de Zetsu. Kabuto, tendo adquirido os poderes de Orochimaru, assassina três shinobi de Takigakure e decide começar a agir. Rozdział 488 "Każdy do swojej osady" (それぞれの里へ, Sorezore no Sato e) right|thumb|159px|Shizune obejmuje po wybudzeniu się ze śpiączki Tsunade. Os daimyō dos Cinco Grandes Países Shinobi concordam em formarem a Aliança Shinobi, algo que os Kage descobriram durante os seus trajetos de volta para as suas respectivas vilas. O Time 7 reanima os acompanhantes de Sakura e juntos retornam para Konoha. Naruto, antes de dirigir-se para o Ramen Ichiraku, garante aos membros do Time 8, Time 10, e do Time Guy que ele era capaz de lidar com Sasuke. Kakashi também informa o Conselho de Konoha sobre a morte de Danzō e consente com a ideia de ser selecionado para o cargo de Hokage. Ele se encontra com o Daimyō do Fogo para realizar a nomeação oficial, porém eles são interrompidos pela notícia de que Tsunade tinha despertado de seu coma, fazendo com que o procedimento fosse finalizado sem ser concluído. Rozdział 489 "Ku wojnie światowej" (忍界大戦へ向けて…!!, Ninkai Taisen e Mukete…!!) left|thumb|159px|Kabuto ożywia pięciu zmarłych członków Akatsuki. Enquanto Tsunade alimentava-se para readquirir a sua energia após despertar de seu coma, Kakashi a agradecia por ter acordado a tempo para impedi-lo de tornar-se Hokage; uma posição para qual ele julgava não estar preparado. Ele relata resumidamente para Tsunade sobre a situação envolvendo a declaração de guerra e sobre todos os outros detalhes que também ocorreram enquanto ela estava em coma. Após lamentar o fato de que a Maldição de Ódio dos Uchiha ainda os afligiam até aquele momento, Tsunade então convoca um conselho de guerra para discutir sobre como a vila deverá proceder mediante tal situação. Após ser informada por Sakura sobre o despertar de Tsunade após o seu coma, Naruto celebra a recuperação da mesma no Ramen Ichiraku quando ele é invocado para o Monte Myōboku. Pelas instruções de Jiraiya, Gerotora armazena-se em Naruto, efetivamente dando-lhe a chave para o sela da Nove-Caudas. Em outro local, tendo finalmente efetuado uma simbiose com as amostras vestigiais de Orochimaru, Kabuto enfrenta Tobi. Ele então reencarna a maioria dos membros da Akatsuki como uma forma de incentivo para Tobi aceitar uma aliança. Rozdział 490 "Prawda o Dziewięcioogoniastym" (九尾の真実!!, Kyūbi no Shinjitsu!!) right|thumb|159px|Tobi szantażowany współpracą z Kabuto. Em troca pelo apoio para a Guerra, Kabuto pede para que Tobi entregue-lhe Sasuke. Ele reencarna um determinado indivíduo para forçar Tobi a concordar com a solicitação. Tobi então diz para Kabuto que o mesmo poderia obter Sasuke após o término da guerra. Eles então fazem planejamentos para a batalha que se aproximava. Anko, tendo sido guiada por uma trilha de cadáveres abandonados por Kabuto, noticia a localização de Tobi para Konoha. No Monte Myōboku, Naruto reflete sobre o que fazer com a chave para o selo da Nove-Caudas. Apesar de Jiraiya ter desejado que Naruto detivesse o controle sobre o poder da raposa, realizar tal feito não era tão simples. Tendo a consciência de que ele precisaria de tal poder caso ele fosse derrotar Sasuke, Naruto aceita o fato de que ele não poderia mais adiar o momento em que ele tentaria adquirir o controle sobre o poder da Nove-Caudas. Rozdział 491 "Uwięzienie Sakryfikanta" (人柱力監禁!!, Jinchūriki Kankin!!) left|thumb|159px|Killer B atakuje Gigantyczną Kałamarnica. Naruto retorna para o Ramen Ichiraku. Dois ninjas de Konoha pedem a Naruto por um autógrafo dele, mas ele não sabe como reagir a tal situação. Três dias mais tarde, os Kage reúnem-se novamente para discutir como eles deveriam começar a unir os seus recursos. Sendo a fator de maior importância, os Kage decidem manter Naruto e Killer B sob constante proteção. Tsunade contesta a decisão, alegando que ambos seriam essenciais na guerra contra a Akatsuki, mas por fim ela é induzida a concordar com a maioria. Naruto e B são enviados pra uma ilha secreta no País do Relâmpago, o único país que até então não tinha relações comprovadas com a Akatsuki. Naruto testemunha o controle de B sobre o Oito-Caudas logo após chegar na ilha, e decide solicitar a ajuda de B para domar a Nove-Caudas. Rozdział 492 "Pozdrowienie" (あいさつ, Aisatsu) right|thumb|159px|Naruto techniką Hāremu no Jutsu próbuje przekonać Killera B. Naruto e as pessoas que estavam o escoltando desembarcam na Ilha do País do Relâmpago. Naruto se aproxima de Killer B e pede para ajudá-lo a aprender a controlar uma besta com cauda. B inicialmente aparentava não estar interessado, então Naruto tenta persuadi-lo, imitando a forma com que B comportava-se. Ao tomar tal atitude, Naruto involuntariamente insulta B, fazendo o mesmo recusar o pedido de Naruto. Naruto pergunta para Motoi, o indivíduo responsável por cuidar da ilha, sobre como convencer B, afirmando que B era muito convencido. Motoi se enfurece com as declarações de Naruto, mas logo o absolve pelo que ele disse. Ele então diz para Naruto que B provavelmente tinha os seus motivos para agido daquela maneira e então ele guia Naruto até a Cachoeira da Verdade. Motoi então diz para Naruto adentrar na queda d'água da cachoeira para encarar o seu "eu" interior. Um "Naruto sombrio" o confronta, perguntando sobre o porquê de ele não ter agradado anteriormente com autógrafos os moradores "insignificantes" da vila. Rozdział 493 "Mroczna strona Naruto" (闇ナルト!!, Yami Naruto!!) thumb|left|159px|Naruto kontra mroczny Naruto. Naruto tenta derrotar a sua "escuridão interior", o produto de sua infância solitária e o único obstáculo até então para que ele pudesse domar a Nove-Caudas. Eles ficam igualmente nivelados durante a luta, fazendo com que a batalha não progredisse a favor de nenhum dos dois. Já que tratava-se de uma luta eterna, Naruto restaura a sua atenção de volta para o mundo real e pergunta para Motoi sobre como Killer B superou o malignidade dentro de seu coração, mas Motoi também não sabia. Naruto então pede para Motoi perguntar a B, no entanto, Motoi, deprimido pelo sentimento de culpa por ter tentado matar Killer B no passado, relata que ele não poderia falar com B. Ele então contar a Naruto sobre o passado de B para que então Naruto talvez pudesse encontrar a resposta por conta própria. Rozdział 494 "Bee-nasty i Motoi" (キラービーとモトイ, Kirābī to Motoi) right|thumb|159px|Killer B odbudowuje przyjaźń z Motoiem. Durante uma recapitulação do passado de Killer B, é demonstrado que o Oito-Caudas era um grande empecilho para Kumogakure, sendo que a vila constantemente tentava obter o controle desta besta com cauda, porém quando o seu jinchūriki anterior falhou em adquirir o controle sobre tal poder, a vila sofria graves baixas e acidentes. Entes queridos daqueles que morreram, posteriormente, começariam a odiar o Oito-Caudas e o seu jinchūriki, assim como Motoi começou a odiar Killer B. Apesar de terem sido amigos, Motoi tentou matar Killer B em uma ocasião no passado, mas por fim não conseguiu efetuar tal ato. Apesar ter odiado B a princípio, Motoi sentiu-se envergonhado pela sua tentativa de assassinato, sendo que a sua vergonha foi aumentando conforme B tornava-se o herói da vila com o passar dos anos. Motoi então durante muitos anos temeu que B soubesse de suas tentativas de matá-lo e que portanto o odiasse por isso. Pouco tempo após relatar esta história para Naruto, a vida de Motoi é salva por B, o qual de fato não sabia das tentativas de Motoi e também não se importava. Naruto então fica contente em ver os dois restabelecendo a amizade entre eles. Cytat "Jednym z członków mojej rodziny jest nasz ukochany kot Shū. Jest już tak stary, że niemal się nie rusza - większość czasu chrapie. Śpi nawet w dzień, ale kiedy słońce mocniej zaświeci, to, mimo że oczy ma zamknięte, chyba mu przeszkadza, bo zakrywa je łapą. I robi to naprawdę wytworny sposób." - Masashi Kishimoto, 2010 Na drugiej stronie okładki Żądza zemsty zaślepia Sasuke. Nie trafiają do niego argumenty Sakury ani Kakashiego. Rozwścieczony Uchiha usiłuje ich zabić, ale z pomocą zjawia się Naruto. Dochodzi do ponownego spotkania dawnych członków drużyny siódmej! Kategoria:Tomy